


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Apologies, Beelzebub is a Sweetheart, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Reader-Insert, Spoiler: Reader isn’t actually upset with Beel :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: Beelzebub thinks you’re upset with him because he wasn’t able to control himself and ended up eating the chocolate chip cookies you left in the kitchen.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Level 100 Celebration on [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/).
> 
> anonymous asked: “I made your favourite.” with beel please? (o^ ^o)
> 
> anonymous asked: Congrats on lvl 100! Can i request “Stay over.” with Beel?

Every week, Luke would give you a box of baked goods as a gift.

The first time you received one was when you were visiting Purgatory Hall to hang out with its residents. For your impromptu tea party, Luke had baked a special recipe of chocolate chip cookies he had learned from Barbatos. He requested for you to try one of them, and you fell in love with it immediately. On your way home, you had a box full of them in your hands, and soon, it became an adorable habit for Luke to spare you some of the treats he would bake weekly. You would send him your review after indulging in them and offer him sweets from shops you would visit with the demon brothers as a way of expressing your gratitude.

One afternoon, instead of Luke, it was Solomon who dropped by the House of Lamentation and asked for you.

“Luke’s a little busy with his after school activities today,” Solomon informed you, moving to hand you the white pastry box tied with a golden ribbon he brought with him. “He asked me to give this to you.”

“Oh, thank you so much!” You reached out to accept the item and gestured to the inside of the house. “Would you like to come in?”

He shook his head and chuckled. “It’s alright. I have to go buy ingredients for dinner after this.”

“You’re cooking?”

“No, Simeon is.”

“I see…” You let out a small sigh of relief. “I hope everything goes smoothly, then.”

“Thanks!” Solomon smiled and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow at school.”

“See you.” You waved back at him and shut the door once he was out of sight.

Out of curiosity, you peeked inside the box, and the heavenly scent of the very same chocolate chip cookies Luke had given you at Purgatory Hall emanated from the small gap. You had mentioned to him how this one had been your favorite out of all the goods he had baked so far, and a week later, here they were. With a skip in your steps, you went to the kitchen to grab some milk, the perfect pair for chocolate chip cookies, as Luke had stated. Once you arrived, you placed the box on the kitchen counter and picked a tall glass for your beverage.

Before anything else, though, you wanted to take a photo of the chocolate chip cookies and send it to Luke to let him know you had received them from Solomon. With that in mind, you rushed upstairs to your bedroom to grab your phone, but when you returned to the kitchen, you found the golden ribbon unfastened and strewn on the floor. The box of chocolate chip cookies, which was now empty, was still in the culprit’s grasp.

Beelzebub stared back at you, wide-eyed and guilty, a trail of cookie crumbs on his cheek. “Oh… W-Were these... yours?”

“Yes…” you replied awkwardly.

While it was unexpected, it wasn’t the first time something like this occurred. A few months ago, Beelzebub had helped himself to the pudding you left to chill in the refrigerator. The Ruri-chan-themed cupcake Leviathan had placed there had also gone to Beelzebub’s stomach. Belphegor’s sushi, too, among the other edibles his brothers had left in the kitchen, ended up with the same fate.

Beelzebub was truly the Avatar of Gluttony.

“I… I did it again… I’m so sorry,” Beelzebub muttered, visibly upset. The box he was holding fell to the floor as he rushed to the kitchen’s exit.

“Beel, wait!” 

Frankly, it didn’t upset you as much as you expected it would. Even if Beelzebub was possessive of his food, he always found it in him to offer you some whenever he happened to be eating around you. He’d even let you have the bigger portion if you wanted it. Luke would give Beelzebub an earful for eating the cookies he had gifted you, but he would also be happy with the review he would receive from Beelzebub, as the latter had always been fond of everything the former baked. All would be well once you explained the situation to the two of them.

However, before you could say another word, Beelzebub was gone.

* * *

Beelzebub was avoiding you.

During breakfast, he refused to look at you when you asked him to pass the salt, and after he finished his meal, he went to the academy without saying a word. At school, you approached him and asked if he wanted to go home together in hopes of finally having a decent conversation with him, but he averted his gaze and answered he had club activities. You sighed and let him be as he walked away. At this point, you already knew him well. He felt terrible for eating someone else’s food again, but every time your attempts to talk to him failed, it was too much for your heart to bear.

Dinner had been over a few hours ago, but Beelzebub still wasn’t home. You hoped he had eaten with his friends at Hell’s Kitchen. If not, you could prepare something for him when he came back… if he’d let you.

A knock on your door interrupted your train of thought. As you let out a long sigh, you stood and opened it, wondering which one of the demon brothers would be behind it.

Beelzebub stood in front of you, a grimace on his lips and a medium-sized container in his hands. You were relieved to see he had arrived home, but since he had been avoiding you all day, it confused you why he’d be at your door at this time of the night.

“Beel?”

“I’m so sorry for yesterday,” he said, regret evident from the tone of his voice. “I could tell from the taste of those cookies that they were made by Luke. I told him what happened, and…”

“And?”

“As an apology, I made your favorite.” Beelzebub gestured to the container he brought with him and continued, “Luke helped me.”

“Thank you,” you replied, surprised. You accepted his peace offering and opened it.

Chocolate chip cookies.

“If you eat them now, you might get a stomachache, so please eat them tomorrow, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” 

Beelzebub continued to stand by your door as you placed the container on your desk. “I’m sorry again. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

He hung his head in shame and turned to leave, but before he could, you rushed to him and caught his hand in yours.

“Wait!” you urged. “I’m not angry, Beel. I wasn’t angry at you.”

“...Really?” he asked, raising his head to meet your gaze.

“Yeah,” you assured him and offered him a small smile. “I hope you told Luke what you thought of the cookies, though.”

“I did, that’s why he helped me.” He gave your hand a squeeze and grinned. “I’m so happy you’re not angry at me…”

You released his hand, stepped closer to him, and cupped his cheek with your palm. “And I’m relieved you’re talking to me again…”

“I’m sorry about that, too. I thought I upset you. I was disappointed in myself, and I… I didn’t know what to do.” Beelzebub sighed as he wrapped his strong arms around you. “Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?”

“Stay over, Beel,” you whispered. Pressed into him after a day of being so close but so far, there was nowhere else you’d rather be. Slowly, you clutched the fabric of his jacket with your fingers and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Stay with me tonight, please. I missed you.”

“I will.” Beelzebub nodded, holding you tighter. “I missed you, too.”

You closed your eyes as he bent his head and kissed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 🍪


End file.
